


12 Days In Paradise

by harrys_angel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Harry, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come play, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felching, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Panties, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Subspace, Top Louis, Vibrators, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys_angel/pseuds/harrys_angel
Summary: Louis is determined to give harry the best Christmas present he can.For Christmas, Louis treats harry to a trip away to Thailand for 12 days so they can enjoy their anniversary, though they seem to spend more time in bed (or sometimes not) than actually exploring the beautiful country.-Or, the AU where Harry and Louis are away for their anniversary and take advantage of the uninterrupted time to fuck each other shameless and indulge themselves in every kink they could possible want.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! 
> 
> this is my first fic, so i hope you enjoy!! it's basically just a mixture of kinky smut and fluffy moments (because what's not to love about both!). I think i've tagged pretty much everything there may be in the tags, but i will update as necessary. 
> 
> so yeah, enjoy the journey you are about to embark on, and any and all feedback is always welcome!! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy !! 
> 
> chapter one babyy!!  
> this chapter is purely fluffy with an excited yet anxious harry, and a gentle and loving louis to the rescue. i'm not entirely sure why harry would have never been on a plane before despite being in the band, so we'll just gloss over that (just how it ended up being written - sorry!!) but i hope you enjoyy xx

Chapter 1:

December 29th, was Harry and Louis’ three-year anniversary. To commemorate the occasion, Louis had surprised Harry on Christmas day, with a trip away to Thailand, one of the places on his bucket list. 

The two boys were spending Christmas with their fellow band mates, Niall and Liam, who were sprawled out on the sofa, atop of one another, legs tangled together as Liam played with Niall’s hair, occasionally planting small kisses upon the boy’s head. 

The younger boy was ecstatic with this gift, and peppered Louis with kisses all over his face when he found out. The other couple laughed at Harry’s excitement, but none the less enjoyed seeing their best friends so infatuated with each other; their love was like no other, it was something out of a fairy tale. 

Their flight left Gatwick at 17:00 on December 26th meaning they would arrive in Thailand the following day, leaving time for the pair to sleep of their jetlag before their special day and the following eleven days they would spend in paradise.

“Lou… hurry up! We need to leave now in order to get there on time.” The younger boy huffed. He couldn’t contain his excitement about finally being able to explore the world, having never left the country. 

“I’m coming baby, I’m just making sure we have everything we need.” Louis replied lovingly, watching the lips of his boyfriend turn into a small pout at being told to wait a little longer.

After scanning his eyes over his packing list one more time, Louis was certain they would have everything they could possibly need, and turned around to pull the still pouting boy into a hug. Harry melted into his boyfriend’s touch, as all the panic of being late evaporated, and he nestled his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend. 

A small whine of discontentment escaped the younger boy’s mouth as Louis pulled away, but this was soon replaced with delight when he realised that this finally meant they were ready to leave for the airport.

Twenty-five minutes later Louis had finally found a parking space, and the two boys hauled their bags out of the boot of the car, ensuring they had all valuables close to hand, yet in a safe space.

Louis glanced at Harry, only seeing anticipation etched onto his face. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, though Louis knew he was nervous inside. Harry had never been on a plane and struggled with claustrophobia, but louis was trying his best to hide his anxiety about the younger boy as best as he could. 

The couple quickly made their way hand in hand through the airport towards the check in desk where they quickly handed over their luggage and passports and received their boarding passes, which Louis safely held onto as he knew the brunette was quite prone to misplacing things. Starbucks was their next stop as it was currently 15:00 and neither of the two had eaten since breakfast that morning.

Louis found a booth in the corner of the café while Harry went and ordered, knowing Louis’ order off by heart. As he made his way back over to his boyfriend with one medium hot chocolate for himself, a black coffee for Louis and a gingerbread man to share between them, a smile tugged at his lips at the sense of fulfilment the older boy had brought into his life. 

Thinking back on the past few years, from when they first met on X-factor and the months that followed of secret crushes, that were of course exposed by Niall, after they had both confided in him that they liked one another, to the first couple weeks of dating, the first time meeting the parents, the first kiss and finally the first time spilling those three vital words – I love you. 

Harry had never actually sat down and thought about it, but he had spent a lot of his firsts with Louis, however he truthfully couldn’t think of anyone he would rather have spent those precious moments with. 

Sliding in the seat across from his boyfriend he passed over the coffee, taking a small sip of it and relishing in the warmth that took over his body. Breaking the peaceful silence, the couple chatted away about all the thing that they wanted to do while they were away. 

Time seemed to slip through their fingers, as the next time Louis glanced at his watch it was already 15:58 meaning they would need to leave soon in order to get through security and find their gate so they could get ready for boarding.

Collecting their belongings, they quickly put their rubbish in the bin and made their way towards security, which they passed through surprisingly quickly and with no problems, meaning they could then venture towards gate 39. 

Nerves started to creep into Harry’s mind as he started to become apprehensive about the realisation of being trapped inside a plane for the next thirteen hours, however Louis recognized the younger lads panic and gently squeezed his hand to let me know that he would always be by his side. 

Harry had never been great at verbalizing his insecurities or concerns however it was something they were working on, so as Harry came to trust Louis more and more, talking about these things was becoming easier, and with Louis’ promise of always being there for him and never laughing or judging him, Harry felt safe knowing he would never be pushed to tell Louis anything he wasn’t comfortable with yet.

“You okay baby?” Louis’ voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, as he realized he hasn’t spoken since they had finished up at the café. Nodding his head in response, not trusting his voice not to crack, Harry tried to keep the tears that pricked in his eyes from falling, as to not let Louis in on how nervous he actually was. 

Louis of course knew how the younger boy actually felt and was glad to pull him onto his lap as they reached the seating area by their gate. Harry’s head fell straight into Louis’ neck, taking in the scent of his aftershave while trying to calm his breathing, as a soothing hand rubbed small circles on his back.

“Talk to me baby, I know you’re worried but I will be there all the time helping you” Louis whispered into the boy's ear as to try not to draw the attention of any other passengers.

“I know I know, it’s stupid to feel this way, but I just started thinking about the plane and then not being able to get off and it, and it just overwhelmed me” the younger boy replied, slightly muffled by Louis’ t-shirt. 

“It’s not stupid my love, everyone gets nervous about something” Louis spoke softly, “Look at me darling, I’ll always be here for you.”

Harry slowly raised his eyes to meet Louis’, who just looked back at him with slight concern but mainly love, which made his panic subside a little as he knew Louis was right, he would always be there by his side.

Louis handed over their boarding passes to the lady on the desk, with one hand still snaked around his boyfriend’s waist as they made their way down the jet bridge and onto the plane.

Having been welcomed by the air stewardesses and directed towards their seats, Louis was glad he had decided to pay the little bit extra for first class seats. 

Over the past four months of planning this trip, Louis did everything he could to make sure it would be perfect. Coming off of X-factor had been crazy and the support the band had received was unbelievable.

Their lives seemed to change overnight, and suddenly they were needed anywhere and everywhere, hardly getting days off for time to themselves. Despite this, Louis always ensured he could still spend some evenings lounging on the sofa, the smaller younger in his lap, little yawns escaping his mouth, as he tangled his finger through Harry’s curls. 

They found their seats on the plane and Harry placed their hand luggage in the over-head compartment as Louis was too short to reach. The younger boy had tears staining his cheeks and his eye were still a little red a puffy, however Louis thought he looked just as beautiful as ever. 

He quickly took his place beside Harry and instantly pulled him closer, making the brunette boy squeak. “How are you feeling now baby?” Louis questioned into his tresses, and although he knew the answer, as he could feel Harry’s heart beating rather rapidly, he knew trying to get him to speak about his feelings would be beneficial for the both of them. 

A small voice replied “I’m still very anxious, it’s just, I really want to be excited…”

“I know you do babe, I know, and once we get through this flight, everything will be fine and we can concentrate on making these next twelve days as unforgettable as possible.” Louis whispered, “I’ll put your seatbelt on for you, just try and sleep now. You know I’ll be here right when you wake up.” 

Luckily for Louis, Harry fell asleep within minutes missing take off, which he was relieved about, as he knew this would have consumed Harry with fear and doubt if he had seen them leave the ground with no turning back now. 

Peering down at his drowsy boyfriend, Louis was pleased that he managed to fall asleep so soon, although he knew that from their previous late-night activities and Harry waking up super early due to his excitement, this task wouldn’t be too difficult. 

The rest of the flight went by rather quickly, with Harry sleeping through most of it, only waking to eat some dinner and then change position to find a comfier one. 

This left Louis time to watch a few films before they arrived, however as the younger boy began to stir as they started their decent into land, Louis knew Harry would need him, and he was more than happy to offer security to his boyfriend whose head was buried into his neck, as to not see the ground becoming increasingly closer. 

A small whimper left Harry’s lips as the plane bumpily landed and the wheels hit the runway, but Louis just continued to rub circles on his back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he felt his shirt dampening. 

“Were here my love, you’ve done it. The worst part is over now, I love you so much! Well done baby.” These words made Harry soften slightly as he realized his boyfriend was right, they had made it, and despite the many tears, Harry was determined to make these next twelve days truly memorable.

Swiftly removing themselves from the plane, much to Harry’s relief, the couple made their way to baggage claim, where they collected both their suitcases and walked hand in hand towards the exit. 

The mixture of the warmth that had hit the two boys as soon as the plane door had opened, and the exhaustion from crying, had caught up to Harry, his eyes becoming heavy again and the older boy could hear a small yawn that was hushed by his jacket. 

The amount Harry could sleep never failed to surprise the older boy, however with the effects of the past seventeen hours catching up to him, Louis failed to stifle his own yawn as they quickly caught the attention of a taxi. 

The driver carefully loaded their belongings into the boot as Louis gently placed Harry into the backseat and safely secured his seatbelt around him, sliding into the seat next to him, his fingers immediately playing with the brunette’s locks that had fallen over his face as he snuggled into Louis’ shoulder. 

After informing the taxi driver of where they were heading, Louis got his first proper chance to look out the window at the stunning views that surrounded them. It was time like this that he wished he had photographic memory, so he could capture these precious moments and store them away forever. However he did not, and the fact his camera was somewhere in the luggage, which was currently inaccessible, he would just have to hope that his brain would allow him to remember this feeling and his visions for the rest of his life.

The forty-minute car journey from the airport to the hotel provided Louis with just enough time to catch up on some sleep himself as he rested his head on top of the younger boy’s, which was still precariously balanced on his shoulder.

The pair stayed asleep for a majority of the journey until the feeling of Harry shifting slightly from beneath him, caused Louis to raise his head. Still not fully awake yet, he found himself lost in those mesmerising green eyes, resulting in a smile playing on his lips. 

He quickly pecked the younger boy’s lips, a blush creeping up his face; it always amazed him that still, after all these months, Louis could always manage to make Harry turn into a teenager again, as if it was his first-time dating, but he loved it. 

The taxi fare was reasonable, and Harry payed it, as Louis collected their bags. They made their way towards the desk inside the hotel, wanting nothing more than to just collapse into bed and sleep, cuddled up next to each other. 

Fortunately, the woman on the desk was quick to find the keys to the luxury suite Louis had booked, and they headed towards the lift. After reaching the third floor, the found their door and unlocked it, Harry dropping the bag he was holding as his eyes scanned the gorgeous room. 

As you entered the door, there was a huge king-sized bed in the centre of the feature wall, with an exposed stone wall behind it. Opposite the bed was a folding glass door that stretched across the entirety of the wall, which led out straight onto a balcony above a private beach, which had stairs leading down to the glistening sand, and rolling blue waves that danced under the last bits of light that were being emitted from the setting sun. 

There was a door in the wall left of the sliding glass door which led to the spacious bathroom which had a large bath, which Louis knew Harry would take full advantage of, as well as a double sink and outdoor shower. 

Harry tackled Louis into a hug, landing them both on the bed behind them and sinking into the soft mattress, hands roaming one another’s bodies as if it was their first time all over again.

Clothes were quickly shredded however both boys knew neither had the effort to go all the way tonight, and that they would have many opportunities to make up for it throughout the week; especially now they didn’t run the risk of Niall or Liam walking in on them. 

Louis rejoined harry in bed after locking the door and opening a window, forgetting about their bags, knowing they would have time to unpack tomorrow, and just let the fresh clean sheets envelope them both in a sense of relaxation.

The younger boy shuffled into Louis’ chest, who happy placed an arm around his waist pulling him as close as humanly possible. With small breaths present on his collar bone, Louis knew it wouldn’t be long till the breaths became more even and Harry would be fast asleep. 

With this knowledge, Louis allowed himself to relax and be consumed by sleep too, dreaming about the blissful next days he would get to spend with the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 1 - december 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !
> 
> thanks for coming back for chapter two!!   
> some what i'm going to class as 'light smut' here, but hey its only day 1! its only going to get kinkier from here, so take this as your warning...   
> there's a little flashback to insecure louis and of course some cute fluff at the end!  
> as always, comments are welcomed, i love to chat and want to hear what you have to say or want in this story! i'm pretty open to suggestions! anyways happy reading xx

Chapter 2:

Louis’ morning started the best way he thought possible. He had his arms wrapped around a certain brunette boy, who was steadily breathing against his chest, and the view of the spectacular morning sunrise thought the large glass door. 

Glancing down at Harry, Louis couldn’t prevent the smile that overcame his face as he watched the younger boy start to stir, despite Louis’ lack of movement in order to avoid waking him. 

“Good morning.” Harry spoke huskily, pulling Louis into a kiss before he had time to even think about replying. Harry’s tongue swept against Louis’ bottom lip, begging to gain entry, however Louis had other plans.

Quickly, he flipped the smaller boy over so he was on his back, their lips still connected, with Louis now hovering above him. Harry loved this – Louis being dominant; it was normally Harry who initiated sex, however Louis always took over the lead, teasing and playing with the younger boy until he was left begging and whining for his release. 

It hadn’t always been this way though. Louis used to be very self-conscious of his body, hating for anyone to see him without clothes on. He had timidly expressed this fact to Harry one night quite early on in their relationship after not having allowed himself and Harry to go any further than a heavy make-out session for quite some time.

Seeing the frustration on the younger boy’s face as he was left dazed and painfully hard in his pants, Louis knew it was unfair on him to let his insecurities get the better of him. 

As soon as Harry had found out about the way Louis felt about his body, he dragged his boyfriend into the bathroom and in front on the large mirror. Louis couldn’t look at himself, and started pointing out all the things he hated about himself, eyes glued to the floor, leaving the younger boy in shock. 

Harry hated hearing Louis speak this way about himself, cutting him off and forcing him to look into the mirror, even if he did only look at Harry’s eyes. 

Harry then started pointing out all the things he loved about the shorter lad, placing small butterfly kisses over his entire body until there wasn’t a place he hadn’t touched. 

Tears were now streaming down Louis’ face and Harry was quick to wipe them away, before whispering how perfect the older boy was and pulling him into a short, yet meaningful kiss.

As their relationship progressed, Louis became less and less insecure about the way he looked, and Harry always made sure he was comfortable and okay with how thing were going before moving on. 

These days Louis didn’t think twice about how he looked, he knew Harry loved him and that was all he needed.

Throughout the kiss, both Louis’ hands ran up and down Harrys back, tracing all the lines and curves of the taller boys muscles, all while Harrys’ hands were tickling the top of Louis’ boxers. 

Dipping his fingers below the waistband, Harry cupped Louis’ hard cock causing him to hiss at the feeling of Harry’s cold fingers, but moan deeply into the kiss as Harry started to palm him, collecting the precum that had caused a wet patch to form on his boxers. 

Pulling his cock out, Harry ghosted a hand around it, not giving Louis the satisfaction he craved, making the taller boy whimper. Eventually giving in to Louis’ pleads, Harry wrapped his hand around tighter, moving his hand up and down, slightly twisting as he reached the head. 

Pleasure erupted though Louis as his lover worked his hand over him again and again, collecting the small bead of pre-cum that threatened to leak from his cock, and placing a small kiss on the tip, causing him to shiver alongside incoherent moans that escaped his mouth. 

Louis managed to utter “ahgg Haz... stop stop – I don’t want to come yet” making Harry immediately remove his hands, and Louis moan at the loss of contact, although knowing it was for the best if they wanted to make it to the main event. 

With adrenaline running though his veins, Harry flipped the pair over so Louis was against the bed and Harry was straddling his waist. 

His boxers had also been removed at some point, however Louis didn’t care to try and figure out when, because as soon as their erections met every logical thought was overcome by pure ecstasy. 

Gently moving his hips to rub against the older boy’s cock, Harry let out a sting of moans that that he tried to stifle by biting his lip. “Let me hear you baby, your sounds are gorgeous” Louis groaned as a particularly harsh thrust sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine and his hips thrusted erratically. 

Both boys were a moaning mess by the time Louis had to pull away again, fears of the pleasure pushing him over the edge again, however seeing the younger boy squirm beneath him, he wanted to do nothing more than please Harry in a way that allowed him to uncontrollably spill the vast array of whines and begs that Louis loved to know he caused.

“Turn over for me baby, on your front” Louis demanded, and Harry was soon to follow his instructions, shivering as his throbbing erection brushed the soft white sheets. 

All of Harry’s thought were soon disrupted as two firm hands gripped his ass and spread his cheeks, leaving Louis to admire his boyfriend’s beauty, even in his most defenseless moments. 

The sob that left Harry’s mouth as Louis’ tongue made contact with his entrance was enough to made him cum right there and then, however this was just enough encouragement for him to push past the tight ring of muscle and in search of Harry’s sweet spot, enticing a rather loud groan from the boy which Louis knew Niall and Liam would have definitely have made a comment on if they were still at home. 

Harry could see stars at the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now. The tongue working over his hole again and again mixed with the feeling of the sheets rubbing against his aching cock almost caused Harry to spill his load causing him to reluctantly pull away from Louis. 

The older lad knew what this meant and immediately stopped, not wanting to overstimulate the boy, however as he pulled him into his arms for a kiss he could feel him trembling from the pleasure. 

Wanting to indulge his boyfriend in the same elation he had been feeling moments ago, Harry slipped down Louis’ smooth chest, sucking on the areas he knew would provoke a moan of gratitude from the older boy, and gently pulling and twisting his nipples, knowing this would only turn Louis on more than he already was. 

Louis wasn’t prepared from the warm mouth to envelope his leaking cock, however when it did, his back arched off the bed along with a sting of explicit moans, basking in the pleasure that was Harry’s mouth. 

Harry’s tongue tentatively ran up and down the vain on the underside of Louis’ cock, driving the older boy wild, and swirling his tongue round the head, collecting the precum that was dripping from his slit. 

The hum that Harry emitted only heightened Louis’ pleasure, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him as if Harry would stop if he let go.

Bobbing his head rhythmically, Harry caught Louis off guard by quickly taking the whole of his cock down his throat and swallowing it, triggering Louis to thread his long fingers into Harry’s curly locks and pulling him off. 

Having been brought up to the edge of an orgasm three times now, and denying each one of them, Louis was more than keen to bury himself inside the blond boy and fuck him senseless until he could barely walk. 

Harry whined as Louis left the bed to fumble around in one of the pockets of their suitcase to retrieve some lube, while he flipped himself onto his back, laying in the middle of the bed panting slightly, precum dripping onto his stomach. Louis quickly returned though, and soon he felt the familiar coolness of the gel being spread around his hole and one of Louis’ long finger teasing the entrance. 

“Lou.. Lou, please – please I need this. I don’t think I can hold on mu-much longer” Harry whimpered, now painfully hard due to the anticipation. 

“I know baby, you’ve been so good… just relax, you’ll get to come real soon, I just need to prep you so I don’t hurt you.” Louis whispered back.

Feeling Louis slip a finger smoothly inside him caused a shiver to run down Harry’s spine, however he knew the older boy was avoiding rubbing over his sweet-spot. 

A second finger was soon added, and Harry couldn't help but try and push back onto Louis’ long fingers that were curing in just the right way to prevent him feeling the greatest pleasure he knew was possible. 

A strong hand held Harry’s hips in place to stop him rocking back as Louis entered a third digit and started to move in a scissoring action. 

“ple-please Louis, I need you in me now... I don’t want to cum without you in me.” The breathless voice was enough to make Louis remove all three fingers, Harry complaining at the sudden empty feeling, and rub some lube over his tender cock and lining it up to Harry’s entrance. 

Louis effortlessly slid into Harry, earning a satisfying hiss which only got louder as Louis pushed himself in further and further until he was fully seated in Harry. 

Waiting for the signal, Louis stayed perfectly still, groaning at the warm, slickness that surrounded his cock, until Harry was comfortable and adjusted to his size. 

When he saw the nod, Louis slowly pulled out a bit, before thrusting back in, watching the tension on the younger boys face slowly disappear and was replaced with a look of want. 

“Ugh, ugh Louis please... I need more” the younger boy moaned and shifted his hips slightly in hopes of getting the older boy into a position where every trust was hitting his prostate. 

A loud “Oohh, fuck – shit, Lou – right there, p-please” was enough to tell Louis that he had found that spot which made the younger boy see stars for the second time that morning, and as he continued to pound into him, arousal flowing through his veins, he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. 

“Ughhh… fuck-Lou, please don’t stop” Harry begged, and Louis had no intention too. He loved seeing Harry like this, so wrecked and breathless underneath him, yet still wanting more. 

“I know baby, almost there, are you close?” Louis questioned, opening his eyes just enough to see the boy nod his head before they shut again and a long moan filled the room. 

“You can let go, I know how close you are – cum for me baby, you deserve it, let me hear you – ohh – you’re so…” Harry didn’t hear the end of the sentence as he came untouched and the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, washed over him, leaving his vision a sea of white, lips parted yet no noise coming out of them, and his hot, sticky liquid pooling on his stomach. 

Louis was quick behind him in reaching his release, shouting Harry’s name as he buried himself deep inside Harry and came hard, emptying himself into the younger boy.

Falling next to Harry on the bed, deep breathes were all that could be heard in the room, neither boy having the energy to speak. They stayed like that for several minutes until Louis gently slipped out of the taller boy, his cock now soft and apologizing to Harry as he whined at the oversensitivity.

Harry was still in a daze from his orgasm and still wasn’t quite able to put together a comprehendible sentence however Louis let the younger boy be as he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a warm, damp towel to clean up with. 

After re-entering the bedroom, Louis noticed Harry had gained some function back and had gently propped himself up against the headboard, yet his breathing was still deep and was is no way capable of cleaning himself up, although luckily for Harry, Louis was used to this, and he loved taking care of the younger boy. 

Harry was quickly brought out of his haze when Louis gently wiped the warm cloth over his stomach causing him to flinch. “You back with me baby?” Louis softly spoke as he gently ran the cloth over Harry’s overstimulated cock and hole making him whimper slightly and tremble under the touch. 

A quiet “mmhm” was all Harry managed as Louis quickly cleaned himself up and then pulled the still overwhelmed boy into his arms after tossing the cloth to the side, hearing it land with a small thud.

They stayed like this for a while, not saying a word, Harry wrapped up in Louis arms, both gently coming down from their highs until Harry broke the silence. 

“That was amazing Lou, I love you so much.”

“I love you to baby” Louis cooed, “you’re so perfect, and gorgeous and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

This made Harry smile, as the thought of spending the rest of his life with Louis made him feel like the he was luckiest man alive, and although it was still early on in their relationship he could definitely see him wanting to marry the curly haired boy in the future. 

The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the balcony under the warm sun, after the two boys had unpacked their suitcases, making sure that there was nothing they would need do tomorrow that would take up any unnecessary time on their special day. 

As the day drew on, the two boys were enjoying each other’s company, hand in hand on two sun loungers, watching the sun slowly set, dipping in the sky and making way for the moon that rose to fill its vacant space. 

The couple had been to dinner in a small restaurant nearby, allowing time for the maids to change the sheets and bedding, as well as leaving a key for the hotel swimming pool as the boys had forgotten to pick it up when they checked in. 

As the last washes of colour faded from the sky, the two boys made their way down the steps that lead to the beach, leaving footprints behind them in the sand, as they made their way further towards the shore. 

Settling down in a nice spot Harry wiggled, trying to find a space between Louis’ legs where they were both comfy, as they watched the waved wash in and out. Louis set up his camera to capture some photos of the ocean and the couple as they chatted and laughed about anything and everything, before falling into a peaceful silence.

It wasn’t long before Louis could hear the tell tail signs that Harry had fallen asleep as small mews left his lips and his breathing became more even. 

This was one of those moments that Louis wanted to capture, so cautiously clicking the timer button on his camera he ensured that it was in focus as then turned his attention to Harry who was still asleep in his arms. 

Looking down lovingly, Louis heard the faint click of the camera taking the photo, a smile spreading across his face, as he knew this memory would be his forever.

Deciding it was time to head back up to their room, Louis slowly untangled Harry’s arms from around his waist and placed them around his neck so could carry him like a teddy bear, and still have a hand free to grab his camera. 

All this movement caused Harry to stir a little, however Louis just pulled him closer letting the younger boy snuggle in his shoulder. 

“Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Louis whispered, “were just making our way back up the beach so I can get you into bed my darling.” 

Harry smiled at the pet name and gently nodded his head as he felt them climb the stairs, feeling slightly guilty that Louis had carried him all the way, however as soon as he was placed into the fresh sheets, feeling Louis soon follow him, all his guilt melted away as he murmured a small “Goodnight Lou – I love you,” only to hear the faint reply of Louis telling him that he loved him too and wrapping his arms around him, just how he loved it, while letting sleep take over his body and relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - december 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! 
> 
> another chapter for you today (or very early morning - i'm uploading at 1:17am)! it's pretty much just 6k words of smut with the obligatory fluff, but i hope you enjoy the longer chapter!!  
> i've just been editing it while waiting to watch Harry at the Grammys, and can we just talk about how good he looked, and how fabulous he sounded!!
> 
> anyways, happy reading, and as always comments and suggestions are appreciated xx

Chapter 3:

The following morning, it was Harry who awoke first out of the two of them, however he knew had to be up before the older boy in order to prepare for the surprise breakfast he had planned. 

Like clockwork, he cautiously slipped out of Louis’ arms, careful not to wake him as he did, and checked through the peephole in their door to see if he could see the lady who was going to deliver their breakfast to their room. 

Watching her exit the lift he gently unlocked the door, checking back to make sure louis was still asleep, which he luckily was, and opened it enough to allow her to push the trolley into the room. He whispered a small thank you in return and flashed a smile to the woman as he took the trolley from her.

She quietly wished them a happy anniversary and slowly closed the door behind her, leaving Harry with the task of deciding how to wake Louis up – kisses or cuddles? 

After some short contemplation, he decided to go with kisses and slowly made his way back over to the bed, sinking in next to Louis, and taking a moment to admire his beauty. 

The way his fringe fell down over his face, or his long eyelashes that gently fluttered against his cheek, and how could he forget about those magnificent pink lips that were slightly pursed, letting small sighs escape. 

Although the boy looked so peaceful, Harry knew he would have to wake him up before the breakfast became cold, despite the guilty feeling. Placing a gentle kiss to the older boy’s temple, he started to move down his face to his cheeks, and his nose, then onto his neck and collar bone. 

He started to feel Louis stir as he reached a sensitive spot just behind Louis’ ear however his eyes remained shut. After one final kiss on the centre of his chest, just above his heart, he made his way back up to Louis’ face and kissed him lips. 

There was no response from the shorter boy, until Harry ran his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip causing him to open his mouth and deepen this kiss. Aware that Harry had successfully completed the task of waking up his boyfriend, he smirked into the kiss, allowing Louis to take the lead. 

“Good morning my love, happy anniversary!” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips.

“Good morning baby, happy anniversary to you too – I love you so much” Louis replied lovingly, pulling the younger boy into his arms and letting his head fall against his chest.

“Why can’t you wake me up like that every day?” Louis hummed, leaning into Harry for yet another kiss. “Hmm, but then it wouldn’t be special” Harry replied nonchalantly, “and plus I have a surprise for you.” 

Louis’ ears pricked up at the sound of a surprise, and as Harry shuffled slightly to the side, letting Louis see the trolley, which was full to the brim of every kind of breakfast food imaginable, a smile broke out across his face and his nose filled with the scent of all his favourite foods. 

Harry rolled off the bed and brought the trolley closer, now wondering how the scent of all this delicious food wasn’t enough to wake Louis in the first place, however that was unimportant now, as his stomach grumbled loudly and the two began to tuck into the array of pastries and fruit.

The one thing Louis loved almost as much as music, and Harry of course, was photography. His mother had brought him his first camera when he was just nine years old, yet even back then, he was fascinated at the way as simple click of the button could capture a memory - allowing it to last a lifetime. 

Since then, Louis had built up him camera collection with many different types; some needed film, others were polaroid however the main one, that he used the most was digital. 

Being able to see the photo on the small screen after it had been taken assured him that the photo had caught all the elements of the memory he wanted to save and also meant that they could be printed off as many times as his heart desired. 

This was a moment he wanted to capture. Him and Harry both sat, snuggled up in the mountain of white sheets, feeding each other various fruits and bits of pancake – Louis’ favourite breakfast, and watching the sunrise over the ocean, with permanent smiles on their faces.

After devouring the delightful breakfast, Harry laid with his head against Louis’ bare chest listening to the steady beat of his heart while Louis weaved his curly hair into a messy braid. It was still early, well for the boys anyway, so they were taking the most of this peaceful opportunity to just relax and enjoy each other’s company. 

“You want to take a shower my love?” Louis questioned breaking the silence. Harry just nodded in response and turned around to face his boyfriend, giving him one last kiss before interlocking their fingers and gently pulling him up, off the bed and towards the door that led to the outside shower. 

Harry immediately stripped himself of the minimal clothes he was wearing, leaving Louis to rake his eyes over every inch of his body. Despite having seen Harry naked on many occasions, Louis still acted as if it was his first time; in awe that he was allowed to look at such beauty, let alone touch it. 

Louis hadn’t realized he’d been staring for that long until Harry had obviously started to get impatient and began removing his clothes for him, making him jump at the unexpected touch. 

The warm water cascaded down Louis’ back as he pulled Harry into an embrace, lightly brushing his hands over his lover’s waist causing the boy to shiver in response. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know.” Louis whispered as he started to work some shampoo into his boyfriend’s hair, gently massaging it into his scalp with his long fingers, earning a small moan from the younger boy. 

Showering together was one of Harry’s favourite things. He loved the way Louis gently washed his hair and massaged his scalp (even if he did have to stretch to reach harry head) before moving on to slowly washing each other, just embracing being in each other’s presence. 

By the time Louis moved on to washing Harry’s body, the younger boy was hard with his cock gently resting against his stomach, already leaking a bit. 

Louis was in no better position, as he gently worked the soap over harry back and arms, moving down to his torso, being cautious to avoid the younger boy’s dick. Harry whined in response but louis just continued down to Harry’s legs knowing he loved the tease.

Gently Louis moved his way back up Harry’s body and finally wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, giving it a gentle tug. “Mnmm-Lou.. so good” Harry breathed out, already feeling blissed out at the touch. 

Louis loved this. Slowly teasing Harry till he’s all pliant and begging for it. He was vaguely aware that if he made Harry cum now, it would potentially be the first of four times for harry that Louis had planned for that day, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

He knew Harry could take it, and would enjoy the scene he had planned for later, but for now, his focus was solely on making Harry feel as good as possible. 

By this point, Harry was struggling to not buck up into Louis’ fist as he hurtled his way closer to the finishing line. 

“So good for me baby” Louis whispered, “love making you feel good, let me hear you” Louis continued, as he swiped his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, causing him to let out a particularly loud moan. 

Louis had ignored his own throbbing cock up until this point, so in one swift movement he nudged his hips closer to Harry’s, aligning their dicks so he could stroke them together with one hand.

Harry lost all sense of balance as he felt Louis’ warm wet cock brush up against his own, and it took everything within him to not cum there and then.

“Lou, please…I-I’m not going last” Harry managed to mumble out, but Louis didn’t slow. Instead he just gently swept the hair off the younger boy’s face which was now rested on his shoulder and murmured “It’s okay baby. Cum for me. Show me how good you are.”

As if on command, Harry’s hips stuttered as thick ropes of cum covered both their cocks and Louis’ hand. Louis finished moments later, the sight of harry cumming pushing him over the edge. He gently worked them both through the aftershocks of their orgasms, until they started to soften and become too sensitive. 

They remained embraced in each other’s arms for a while after as their breathing returned to normal. Not much was said, bar the occasional ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re beautiful’ which they whispered periodically. 

After rinsing off again, Louis stepped out of the shower to grab some towels, which he wrapped Harry up in first, as to avoid him being cold, before wrapping one around himself, and making their way back to the bedroom. 

They quickly got dressed into beach clothes which consisted of some swimming trunks and a tank top that would no doubt be discarded of immediately. 

They decided to make the most of the sunshine, and head down onto the beach for a little while before the midday sun hit and it was too hot. Gathering everything they might need, Louis packed towels, sun cream, sunglasses and a few other bits, while Harry collected some food for a little picnic lunch. 

When ready, they made their way down to the sand, and got themselves settled under the big umbrella with the sunbeds. Despite there being two sunbeds, Louis arranged himself on one, and opened his arms and legs, creating as space for Harry to come and sit as well.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Harry quickly placed the picnic basket in the shade and climbed into the gap Louis had created, laying himself against the older boy’s chest just how he likes it. 

Louis hummed in content, as he threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair and watching his eyes flutter shut. “This is perfect Lou,” spoke Harry quietly “I feel so lucky to have you. Thank you. For everything.”

“I’m the lucky one baby,” Louis replied, gently leaning down to place a kiss atop of his head. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the warm breeze and each other’s company.

Harry eventually got hungry, so they snacked on the left-over fruit from breakfast, as well as some sandwiches, crisps, and the assortment of other food in the basket. This of course ended up with each boy sitting at either ends of the sunbed, throwing little bits of food to each other, in the hopes that they would catch it.

Afterwards, they tidied away their belonging and dropped them off at the room. Louis collected his camera, before grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him towards the coastal path so they could take a wonder and explore the sites.

Harry of course was in awe at all the scenery, and louis took no time at all in adjusting the settings on his camera and snapping shots of the excited boy as they walked. Harry happily led the way, commenting on everything he saw, as louis just smiled in admiration back at him. 

The path they chose was relatively short, but it allowed enough time for their lunch to settle, and for them to make it back to the hotel as the peak temperatures were hitting, and it became too hot to be outside. 

X

“Woahh Lou look!” Harry exclaimed, seeing the towel swan that had clearly been left on the bed by the maids while they had been out. Surrounding it was red rose petals which had been spread across the duvet, and the small tray that Louis requested be placed, with some water and snacks on it.

Coming up behind Harry, Louis quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss at the top of his spine. “It’s adorable baby, just like you” he mumbled as he felt harry melt into his embrace.

He gently peppered kisses over Harry’s shoulder blades and neck, moving his way across his jaw and up to his ear. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes baby” Louis whispered, feeling Harry shiver at his tone of voice. 

Harry knew where this was headed, and he let out a small whimper at the thought. “Strip for me baby. Spread yourself on the bed and get yourself hard. Can you do that for me?” Louis questioned.

“Yes daddy,” was all he got in response as Harry quickly tried to rid himself of his clothes as fast as possible, stumbling a little in anticipation, while louis moved the towels and the tray. 

By the time he turned back around, Harry was laid in the middle of the bed, legs spread, one hand working around his hardening cock. It was a sight louis loved to see, though he much preferred it when it was his hand making Harry moan in delight. 

He let Harry continue for a little bit longer as he just observed, knowing how much the younger boy got off on being watched. “You look so good baby boy. Making yourself feel good for daddy” Louis spoke. 

“Thank you, daddy. Doesn’t feel as good as when you do it though” harry complained as he started to buck up into his hand, trying to get more friction, and twist in the way Louis does.

Louis gently positioned himself on the bed next to Harry. “What do you need baby?” he asked, “Use your words.”

“You daddy… ne-need you,” was all Louis got in response before he gently gripped Harrys wrists and held them firmly above his head. 

Harry’s cock twitched in response, as Louis, who had rid himself of his clothes too, was now straddling his hips, but avoiding any pressure on his cock. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen baby” Louis started as he slowly kissed down Harry’s sternum. “You’re going to cum three times for me baby, can you do that?” he asked as he continued to kiss down the younger boy’s chest.

Harry just hummed in response and tried to thrust his hips up to get some friction on his aching cock, which just resulted in Louis giving a quick flick to Harry’s left nipple. The boy jerked in shock, but Louis knew how much Harry loved having his nipples played with.

“You’re going to cum once from my mouth” Louis spoke as he placed a quick kiss to the head of Harry’s cock which was now leaking profusely onto his stomach. 

“And then my fingers,” he continued as he reached down to tap Harry’s hole which fluttered open at the touch. 

“And finally, daddy’s going to fuck you just how you like it. Fast and hard. Is that what you want?”

All Harry could do was nod in response as he mumbled out a quick “Y-yes daddy. Pl-please daddy, need your cock... need you,” as he started to slip into subspace, overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling.

Louis of course was used to this, and they had talked at length in the beginning about everything. Louis doing as much research as he could to ensure Harry would be safe at all times.

“Can you repeat your colours for me baby?” he asked gently. 

Despite having played hundreds of times, Louis always liked to check, as Harry slowly replied “Green – all good, keep going. Yellow – pause, let’s talk about it. Red – everything stops immediately.” 

“Good job, baby. They are in full use like always. I want you to use them when you feel like and when I ask okay?”

“Yes daddy” Harry confirmed.

Louis knew it wouldn’t be long before the only words Harry would be able to say were his colours, daddy and please. “You can be as vocal as you want baby,” Louis reminded. “This is all about making you feel good baby, and daddy loves hearing how good you feel.”

At that, all Louis got was a quiet mumble of “green… p-please”.  
Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Louis slowly lowered himself down until his face was level with the younger boy’s cock. By now, there was a puddle of precum of his stomach which Louis swiped his finger though and brought it up to his lips to taste the sweet boy.

Harry whined at the sight, but it was soon cut off with a loud moan as Louis’ warm mouth enveloped his cock. Louis bobbed his head down and dragged his tongue along the underneath of Harry’s shaft, just how he liked it, before coming back up and swirling his tongue around the head.

Looking up at the younger boy, Louis watched as Harry fisted the sheets with his eyes closed, desperately trying not to come. He continued to alternate between bobbing his head and focusing on the tip of Harry’s dick, tasting the sweet, slick precum that was still blurting out. 

Judging by the long string of moans that Harry was emitting, Louis knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He hummed around Harry’s cock, the vibrations only adding to the brunette boy’s pleasure.

“Come on baby, cum for me. Show daddy how much of a good boy you can be” Louis murmured before taking Harry deep, his cock hitting the back of Louis throat as he swallowed around it.

“Fuck… daddy, shit. I’m gonna-” Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence, as his hips stuttered, a tell tail sign he was about to cum, and Louis brought his hand up to gently massage Harry’s balls. 

Louis tightened the suction of his mouth around the head, as he watched Harry’s eyes roll back and felt him spill down his throat. 

Gently sucking him though his first orgasm of the afternoon, Louis stroked Harry’s hip bone as the boy finally let go of the sheets and fell docile underneath him. 

Harry felt like he was floating; feeling everything bar Louis’ presence melt into the background, and Louis could tell that Harry’s orgasm was enough to push him over the edge into subspace.

“So good for me baby,” he whispered gently and he slowly kissed back up Harry’s stomach. 

“Colour baby?” Louis questioned, knowing Harry was now completely under his care for the foreseeable future. 

“Gr-green” came a quiet response as Harry’s eyes re-opened, meeting Louis’. Gently Louis pulled him into a kiss, allowing the younger boy to taste himself on his tongue, causing him to moan.

“One down baby, two to go,” Louis whispered as he fumbled under the pillow for the bottle of lube he’d placed there. Harry smiled as Louis kissed his nose, and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

The unmistakable sounds of the lube bottle opening broke the silence, as Louis covered a few of his fingers, before rubbing them together in the hopes of warming it up a little. 

Louis’ knee gently prised Harry’s legs apart as his hand slipped between them. Harry gasped when Louis’ fingers finally made contact with his hole, the wet feeling still a bit cold despite Louis’ efforts.

Louis spent a minute just stroking over Harry’s hole, feeling it clench beneath his fingertips. He slowly increased the pace, circling the opening and applying more pressure, before eventually pushing one finger in.

“Daddyyy,” Harry whined, as he clenched around Louis’ finger, moaning as he pushed in further, but purposely missing the spot Harry was wanting. 

When Harry started to try and fuck himself on Louis’ finger, he quickly added a second, causing a long string of “oh-o-fuck, da-daddy.. please m’more” to leave Harry’s lips as his hole burned slightly at the stretch.

No matter how many times Louis fingered him, ate him out, fucked him or used a plug, Harry was always as tight as ever. They had quickly discovered that Harry had a bit of a pain kink, but Louis was more than happy to indulge the boy, as long as it was safe.

“Good?” Louis breathed, as he started to scissor his fingers, watching Harry nod in response. 

The younger boy’s cock was laid hard against his stomach again, precum beading at the tip which Louis reached forward to collect. Harry whimpered, still feeling a little sensitive, but Louis just slowly brought his fingertip up to Harry’s lips, spreading the precum over them, and allowing Harry to lick it off.

“I’m going to add a third baby,” Louis announced, gently stretching the boy’s hole further. Harry was writhing beneath him by this point. With no friction on his cock, and Louis avoiding his prostate, he was stuck, balanced on the line of pain and pleasure.

A desperate moan from Harry, was all it took for Louis to take pity on the younger boy and crook his fingers up and to the right, knowing exactly how to give Harry the most pleasure, nailing his prostate dead on.

“Fuck-fu, daddy, oohh” was all Harry could manage to get out before his cock twitched and he came untouched, cum splattering over his stomach, covering his tattoos. 

Louis was a little taken aback as usually Harry held himself off from coming for a little longer, but none the less worked the boy though his second orgasm (third of the day) as Harry stuttered out a small “s-sorry daddy”.

Louis just continued to stroke against Harry’s prostate until he shivered at the sensitivity, whispering sweet nothings about how perfect he was. 

Gently removing his fingers, he quickly wiped them on the sheets, before coming up the bed to settle beind Harry. He pulled the limp boy onto his lap, leaning him against his chest as he stroked a hand through Harry’s curls.

“Nothing to be sorry for baby. You were so perfect” Louis whispered, “Never need to apologise to me. This is all about making you feel good,” he continued, gently pressing more kisses to his curls.

Harry often needed a lot of reassurance when he was in subspace, and Louis was always there to give it to him. He let the younger boy catch his breath for a moment, his energy seemingly drained from the intensity of his last unexpected orgasm. 

“We don’t have to go again baby, we can stop here if you want,” Louis breathed out once Harry’s breathing had regulated a bit. “Colour?”

Harry just pouted and shook his head as he pushed himself off Louis’ chest so he could look the him in the eye. “G-green daddy. Want to ride you daddy, p-please,” Harry murmured, turning his body to straddle Louis’ hips. 

The contact with Louis’ neglected cock was enough to make him groan, as Harry slowly started to rock against it. 

Reaching out to grip Harry’s hips, Louis planted his feet on the bed to give him more leverage, while simultaneously reaching out for the bottle of lube that had been discarded.

“Of course baby, but you’ve still got to be good for daddy. Can you do that?” 

“Mmm yes daddy yes” Harry agreed, raising his hips slightly so Louis could slick himself up.

Taking a hold of Harry’s hips again, Louis gently lowered the boy down until the head of his cock bumped Harry’s hole. “Fuck daddy, fuck. Please I-I need it,” Harry whined as Louis teased the tip at his entrance.

Louis just took in the sight of the younger boy on top of him. His cock was once again painfully hard against his thigh, hair all dishevelled, and cheeks tinted pink – Louis thought he looked as gorgeous as ever. 

Giving into his cries, Louis guided Harry’s hips so he could sink down onto his cock at his own pace. Whines of “Ohh fuck daddy” and “M-more, more” were tumbling out of Harry’s mouth as Louis slowly watched his cock disappear inside him. 

“Does that feel good baby,” Louis questioned. “Having daddy’s nice thick cock filling you up so well.”

Harry just groaned and threw his head back as he finally bottomed out. “Fuck daddy, feel so full” Harry moaned as he swivelled his hips slightly, adjusting to Louis’ size.

Louis had to use every inch of self-control he had to not fuck up into the boy, but he kept his hips still, gently stroking Harry’s hip until he was ready.

They stayed there for a few minutes, allowing Harry to get use to his size as he lent down to kiss Louis. Still a little out of it, Harry’s kisses ended up more around Louis’ mouth, but he didn’t mind. Instead he just gently kissed him back, whispering “I love you’s” where he could.

“Can I fu-fuck myself now daddy” Harry pleaded feeling more comfortable with Louis’ size, now, and the movement of his hips more erratic.

“Sure baby, show daddy how well you can fuck yourself on his cock.”

Harry wasted no time in lifting himself up before slowly sliding back down, relishing in the pleasure of Louis’ cock stretching him out even more than his fingers.

A mixture of short moans and pants were all that could be heard from the younger boy as he increased the pace at which he fucked himself on Louis’ cock. Louis just watched in awe as his cock disappeared in and out of Harry as the boy’s own cock gently bounced with each thrust looking painfully hard.

Harry’s moans soon turned to whines as his orgasm approached, but his desperate bouncing wasn’t quite enough to push him over the edge. 

“P-please, daddy daddy. Need your he-help,” Harry begged, as Louis gently rearranged the pair so he could fuck into Harry at the same time as he bounced. 

The new position allowed Louis to hit Harry’s spot dead on, leaving the younger boy to feel as if he was floating around in ecstasy as he fell forward, collapsing onto Louis’ chest. 

Louis tenderly wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair as he continued to fuck into Harry hard and fast just how he liked it, feeling the build of his own orgasm approaching. 

“You’re so good for me baby. Daddy’s perfect boy,” he whispered. “Please baby. Come for me, please.” 

That was all it took for Harry to let out one final moan before the strength of his orgasm took over. He clung to Louis as his cock twitched between them, but no cum spurted out. If it wasn’t for Harry’s moans of pleasure, Louis would be sure he was in pain.

Watching Harry cum dry was enough to send Louis over the edge, shooting his hot load inside the boy, filling him up just how he liked it. 

Harry’s body slumped further against Louis, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. Louis just help the younger boy as he cautiously slipped out of him, apologising when Harry whined when Louis’ cum leaked out of his abused hole.

“I’m here baby, daddy’s here,” he gently soothed, stroking through Harry’s sweaty hair. He made no move to get up, knowing Harry need his full attention after a scene like that. Instead he just slowly ran one hand up Harry’s back, gently rocking him.

“Come back to me baby. You’re safe, daddy’s here.” 

Harry’s eyes were glazed as he stared back blankly. His skin was hot and sweaty, with streaks of dried cum. Despite having put Harry into subspace countless times, it still amazed Louis that Harry trusted him so much. 

“You did so well baby, so incredibly amazing. Daddy’s perfect boy.”

Harry gently whined as the reassurance, but Louis just wrapped his arms around tighter, pressing gentle kissed onto the boy’s face.

“I love you so damn much Harry. I’m so so lucky to have you. Daddy’s best boy.”

“Daddy,” Harry whispered, as some tears rolled down his cheeks. It wasn’t unusual for Harry to cry when he was in subspace. It freaked Louis out the first few times it had happened, thinking he had hurt the boy, but Louis just learnt that Harry tended to get a little emotional after intense scenes.

Louis just continued echoing praises to Harry, until he was certain the younger boy knew how much he loved him, and then continued some more. It felt like a privilege for Louis to be able to look after Harry at his most vulnerable. 

They stayed there for a while, just listening to the sound of each other’s breath, watching the corresponding rise and fall that came with it. Eventually Harry started to come back up, fidgeting in Louis’ lap and raising his head.

“Are you back with me love?” Louis questioned, but Harry just rested his head back down on his shoulder.

“Come on baby. You can come back to me now. You’re safe, I’m here. I love you.” 

Harry squirmed for a few more minutes as Louis just held him. Slowly he raised his head again, blinking at Louis but still looking a little dazed.

“There you are… Hi baby.” Louis spoke softly as he brushed Harrys fringe back.

“Hi” blushed Harry, curling into Louis more, just needing to be held for a little bit longer. 

Eventually Harry’s breath evened out to normal, the soft warm puffs gently blowing against Louis’ collarbone. Louis carefully reached over to grab one of the water bottles off the tray and a packet of crackers for Harry to nibble on. He gently brought the water bottle up to the younger boy’s lips as he took tentative sips.

Making sure Harry was hydrated and fed was important to Louis as he never wanted to put his boy in danger. He knew how much energy these scenes could take out of Harry, so he always ensured he was prepared, never really feeling content until Harry had drunk a bottle and made his way through a snack. 

“How are you feeling my love?” 

Harry sighed and tucked himself more into Louis. “Green… good,” he murmured. “Feel warm. Safe,” he continued, exhaling contently. 

Louis just pressed a kiss to his head, relishing in the overwhelming feeling of love he had for the boy in his arms.

“We need to move eventually baby. Got to clean you up.” Louis said begrudgingly. Harry, as expected, whined and shook his head. The thought of being away from Louis being too much for him. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not going anywhere,” Louis assured. “How about you stay here all wrapped up, and I’ll go run is a bath.”

Harry pondered this for a few seconds before asking “Bubbles?”

“Yes baby, of course I’ll put bubbles in. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With that reassurance, Harry let Louis bundle him up in the duvet before stepping into the bathroom to turn the taps on. 

Luckily it didn’t take long to run, and Louis had requested Harry’s favourite bubble bath to be left in the bathroom upon booking. It was rose scented, and made the water a pale pink colour which Harry adored, and there was no way Louis was going to deprive his boy of some fun. 

After it was run and he had checked the temperature, Louis placed the towels nearby and headed back into the bedroom to get Harry. Pausing in the doorway, Louis couldn’t help but smile at the sight – Harry all wrapped up, eyes closed, soft purrs escaping from his lips.

Despite it only being 15:00, Harry always got sleepy and clingy after a scene that intense, and as much as it pained him to wake Harry up, Louis knew it needed to be done. 

He gently ruffled the boy’s hair and placed gentle kisses all over his face as Harry’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Bath’s ready. Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we can sleep for a bit before dinner,” Louis whispered. Harry slowly untangled himself from the duvet, lifting up his arms for Louis to pick him up. 

Rolling his eyes and laughing gently, Louis let Harry wrap around him like a koala as he led them into the bathroom. 

Once settled in the bath with Harry’s back laid against his chest, Louis gently squirted some body wash onto a flannel and began to clean the younger boy. Harry mainly hummed contently as Louis washed him, only complaining when he brushed over his sensitive cock and hole.

Louis quickly washed himself and shampooed his hair, letting Harry relax for a while, before washing his too. He was cautious not to get any in Harry’s eyes, and gently worked the conditioner into the ends of Harry’s curls just how he liked it.

Louis got out the bath first, leaving Harry to soak for a little longer while he quickly changed the sheets, not worrying too much about the duvet. Not wanting the water to get cold, Louis helped Harry out the bath and bundled him into a towel, before guiding him back to bed. 

Crawling under the duvet, Louis took up his usual place, leaving room for Harry to come snuggle up next to him. It doesn’t take long for the taller boy to settle himself in and tuck himself into Louis’ chest. Louis just wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, nuzzling at his hair.

“Go to sleep love, m’not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

It only takes a few minutes for Harry’s breaths to even out, and Louis follows right behind him. He places one last kiss to Harry’s forehead, before closing his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

X

It was a few hours later when Louis woke up. He momentarily panicked when he stretched his arms out, feeling nothing but the still warm sheets where Harry should be, but the soft sound of the bathroom door closing caused his eyes to shoot up, seeing Harry quietly tip-toe his way back to the bed.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Just needed a wee,” He whispered as he climbed back under the covers and into Louis’ embrace. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?” he asked. Now Harry is fully back with it, Louis always like to check in with Harry and how he’s feeling. Subspace seems to put him into a mood where he’s more open to talk about things, which louis takes advantage of whenever he can. 

“You were wonderful as always,” Harry affirms making Louis smile and pull him in closer. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Thought I’d pushed a little you a little too hard at one point.” Louis admitted. 

“You know I would have coloured if you did, but sorry if I scared you. I feel like I went quite deep into headspace today. It was all very floaty.” Harry replied. “It was nice though, like, really good. I trust you, so I never feel scared. Just safe and loved, and that’s all I could every really ask for.” 

Louis listened to Harrys ramble intently, pride filling his heart at the younger boy’s confession. He loved knowing that Harry felt safe with him. That he trusted him with no doubt. But what he loved most was that Harry was vulnerable with him. Not just during the scenes, but in time like this where he just speaks his mind freely without worry.

Harry had come a long way with being able to openly talk about his feeling, but Louis was always there by his side, and watching the younger boy’s trust in him progress has been Louis’ proudest achievement. 

“Always going to take care of you. You know that.” Louis assured.

X

The pair stayed cuddled up until the early evening, watching the waves come and go as they chatted watching the sun start to set. It wasn’t until around 18:00 that they finally dragged themselves out of the comfort which was their bed.

They had a reservation at a nice Italian place just across the road from the hotel which all the locals raved about. Their table was in a secluded section with candles and fairly lights draped all around. It reminded Harry of the lantern scene in Rapunzel which made him giggle a bit, and Louis didn’t even need to ask why Harry was smiling to know.

The food was as delicious as promised, and by the end of it both boys were so full they could barely move. It was the perfect end to their anniversary. Neither had been keen on anything too fancy, just something they could look back on and remember enjoying, and this was everything they could have asked for, and more.

After sharing ice cream for desert, which they of course fed to each other, they made their way back across to the hotel and up to their room. 

Despite having napped during the day, both boys were overcome by exhaustion, silently ridding themselves of their clothes and slipping in under the covers. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered, turning his head from their spooning position to place a kiss onto Louis’ jaw.

“And I love you more,” Louis replied, tucking Harry further into his arms and returning a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

All Louis got in reply was a muffled “Not possible,” before Harry’s breaths evened out and his body relaxed into Louis’. 

“You will never know how much I love you Harry Styles,” Louis breathed out before placing one last kiss to Harry’s head and letting sleep overcome him too.


End file.
